


Them Bones

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lance discovers something he isn't into.





	Them Bones

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, from a visual 'odd' fashion prompt, July 12, 2018.

For once, Lance didn't hit on any girls while they were planet-side. Mostly, because they were all wearing dresses decorated with the bones of their ancestors. He supposed it was just a weird cultural thing, like all the other weird cultural things he'd been seeing, but this was just... Not his cuppa. Imagine getting close and her grandfather literally getting in the way, or... Yeah, not happening. Not even the really cute girl with the dress hemmed with little rattling finger-bones or whatever.

Total boner-killer.

He snorted.

He'd have to hang onto that one until they were out of orbit.


End file.
